


No Greater Sorrow

by Jennybel75



Series: The Poets Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/pseuds/Jennybel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video blog, a stolen phone and encroaching darkness and light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandatorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Spoilers up to and including S2 ep3  
>  **Warnings** : Beware of the Angst!  
>  **Beta** : The ever lovely A_lanart  
>  **Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes belongs to ACD, though this incarnation is the responsibility of a certain Mr Moffat, Mr Gatiss and the BBC. No copyright infringement intended, no profit made; this is just for fun!
> 
> Written for Mandatorily as a response to [this prompt](http://mandatorily.tumblr.com/post/21785387609/bendingsignpost-imperilled-moni1313) on tumblr

Growling in frustration Sherlock debated throwing the mobile into the river, it was an outdated and almost useless piece of technology, but it was all he had right now and he needed it. Beggars couldn’t be choosers and stealing a phone was the easiest way for him to keep from being traced. 

“Third time lucky”, he thought as he hit reload and watched the video’s buffer status creep slowly upwards. John had only posted one video blog before this, a few days after the funeral and Sherlock was desperate to know what had prompted this new post. 

Finally the autoplay started and there was John, smiling and talking about the dinner he’d just had with his friends to celebrate the new job he’d got at Guys hospital. He signed off by thanking his friends for their support over the last hundred days, saying that it finally felt like he was climbing out of the blackness and that this really was a new beginning for him. 

Sherlock turned the phone off, and stared, unseeing, out over the water. He’d thought he knew what hell was, but he’d been wrong. And the universe marked the shattering of the remaining pieces of the heart of Sherlock Holmes. Time: 3:48pm. Date: Sunday 12th of August. Place: a park bench on the Strada Dante Alighieri, Bucharest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and content inspired by this quote from the Devine Comedy by Dante Alighieri:
> 
> _Nessun maggior dolore  
>  Che ricordarsi del tempo felice  
> Nella miseria. _
> 
> (There is no greater sorrow  
> Than to be mindful of the happy time  
> In misery.)


End file.
